Childhood
by Princess Lavender Jewel
Summary: When Sherlock was five, he had a childhood friend. She goes to France, and after a few decades, she stumbles at Holmes again. Will they continue their fun as friends? Or will Holmes' cold front never melt and never acknowledge her? I changed the rating to
1. Past

**Childhood**

Sherlock was still 5 years old in this story. He was still a young adventurer who's willing to try everything, even rip off his brother's pants. He was called 'Lock' by the neighbors. He was, though, already having a feeling he would be a detective. His parents didn't like that. But whatever Lock's little mind wanted, it should be granted.

Sherlock also met a young girl by the name of Jasmine Parker. They played around Old Man Sherman's meadow every day. Old Man Sherman loved the two children like grandkids. As the two kids run around, soil their clothes—as Sherlock never cared then—and pet the lambs, Sherman made venison stew for them. The two children never ended their fun by spilling some stew at each other. For any person who's gonna criticize, they are kids, so they can have all their rights of spilling and soiling!

"AH, Sherlock, stop it! Jasmine screamed as Sherlock threw leaves at her. "Ha, you're weak!" 'Lock' laughed, this time throwing twigs. "Now, boy, don't throw such things at a young lady…" Sherman reprimanded. 'Lock' was pretty good in making excuses. "Oh, but I'm just doing it so when she's hurt, she wouldn't shriek like this!" he excused. As Sherman said goodbye to the two, Jasmine told 'Lock' a secret. "Lock, next month, my family and I have to go to France" she said.

Holmes didn't look hurt when Jasmine finally went away. But, secretly, he never found the courage to tell her he liked her. That was probably the reason he never found anyone else to love. He met Watson as a friend. But, Jasmine never seemed to bother him—until this day came.

A woman was strolling around Baker Street when Sherlock did a trick again. He rolled a stone in front of the lady, causing her to fall down. Fortunately, Holmes felt pity and caught her. He looked into her eyes. He hardly recognized them. "Sorry," he said. "That's okay." The woman said. Sherlock rented her a place to stay, as an apologizing gift. "My lady, I am Mrs Hudson. I am so sorry for the man's behaviour. If you like, I'll bake some cookies!" Hudson smiled. "Thank you," the girl said. "*SIGH*, Mrs Hudson, I don't think she'll need a home. I can see this from her clothes—lilac silk with encrusted jewels." Sherlock smirked. "Aren't you ashamed?!" Hudson hooted. "Tsk, tsk, Holmes, when will you EVER take an effort in being elegant to ladies?" Watson chortled. "Cha-cha," Holmes rolled his eyes. He really didn't laugh at that point.


	2. Retreat

The next day, the girl wakes up…to find Holmes splashing her! "Hey, 'Lock', stop it!" she said. Then Sherlock gulped. "Y-you know my name?!" Holmes asked. "Why, silly dog, it's me—Jasmine!" she laughed. "Jasmine, it's you?!" he gasped. "Yup, it's me!" Jasmine chuckled. "*GULP*, um, well, nice to meet you again…" Holmes blushed. Then, Watson invited Holmes to a room…ALONE. "Sherlock, are you….BLUSHING?!" Watson teased. "SHEESH, just because you have a wife doesn't mean you can tease me like that. I was just embarrassed to, you know, do that childish trick to a childhood friend" Holmes denied. Then, Holmes ran to the door, opened it, left and slammed the door shut. "What's wrong with him?!" Watson laughingly wondered.

Meanwhile, Mrs Watson and Jasmine were chatting in the square. "Oh, Jasmine, it's a good thing you came! I'm so bored just being the only young woman in that silly apartment!" Mary Watson cheered. "Uh, will we go to the gift shop? I need to buy something there." Jasmine said. "Sure, I need to buy some things too" Mary agreed.

At the gift shop, Jasmine pondered. After a few minutes, she bought a tuxedo set. "Hi, 'Lock," Jasmine greeted. "Uh, a tuxedo suit… thanks…" Sherlock shrugged. Jasmine urged "Wear it on the day of 'The Night Ball'!" "Sure…." Sherlock said.

The ball started. "Sherlock, you've been so nervous about this ball, you've got some major waiting to do!" Watson joked. "Blah," Sherlock quipped. Just when he turned about, a lady wearing a jewel-encrusted pink gown struck him. It was Jasmine. Jasmine knew it was the first time 'Lock' went to a ball. So, as if she knew the routine, she held his hand and led him to the dance hall. The people gasped. It was a surprise the country detective was gonna dance. Sherlock then got an adrenaline rush. He smirked, grabbed her hand…AND DANCED! It was superb. Sherlock didn't step on her toes and did not fall over. Very soon, dinner came. The two stopped with an elegant swirl on the floor.

"So, country boy, had fun in your first ball?" Jasmine chuckled. "Yes, I mean….I couldn't do that…in certain….." Sherlock gulped before his supply of adrenaline was gone! All this meant he wasn't that brave, thick-skinned detective they saw at the dance. The adrenaline soon retreated. He ran off. "Holmes…..tsk, he always runs out of adrenaline at the wrong time….." Watson shook his head. Jasmine was happy to know the people were busy chatting that they did not see Holmes retreat. Holmes went out, saying "Ah, I'm really, really a dolt!"


	3. Short Stroll

Holmes was running around. He was panting. Yeah, it turned into daylight. He spent the night running and running. Watson just enjoyed the perks of sleeping without Holmes' snoring. Holmes came to a town—he lost himself. Just then, the flower festival began. Jasmine flowers were dropping on his hand. This reminded him of Jasmine. With a clench of a fist, he squished the fragrant perfume out of the jasmines. The people saw what happened and gave him a huge jasmine carved out of a purple gem as a welcome prize.

With such gratitude, he ran to Jasmine, but a nightmare happened. He saw the square with Jasmine and a young fellow with her. With such anger, he returned the gem back to the people of that strange town. With a reckless rage, Holmes immediately 'dumped' Jasmine. Jasmine held on to his hand and said….."He's dumped". Holmes couldn't believe his ears (or his eyes). Holmes smiled, grabbed her hand, and walked with her towards the meadows.

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
